far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Vojin Czarn
Yaksha 蛇首 Czarn Vojin is a Reticulum bodyguard, duelist, teacher, diplomat and former Asura. Currently the sage of any bar he sits in. He is the father of Czarn Predannosta and Czarn Prochnost. Appearance While being 48 years of age, physically he looks in his mid-to-late 30s. His hair, however, has gone stark white with the except of shock of black that hangs from the front. He maintains a beard and ties his hair back into a ponytail. He wears a skintight body suit with a deep red cape and skirt with an open front. He has between 6 and 12 weapons on him at all time. Lastly, he occasionally has a horned mask. Raising a Reticulum (3152-3170) Czarn Vojin was born the first son of Rakshasa Czarn Boyet and Kannushi Shijima Amai. His father trained him since he was old enough to walk. This training focused on "harnessing his inner rage" as his father said. This led to more injuries over time to his father, which led to his eventual death when Czarn was 15. In school, Czarn Vojin gained a reputation of a hotheaded fighter that lost most of him first blood matches. His overall performance review graduating was generally poor. Rise of the Bull (3170-3177) Soon after becoming a full Rakshasa, Czarn Vojin experienced an enlightening event. He took a nasty wound to the shoulder. Barely able to move his arm, he was devastated by the possibility of his career as a duelist ending. He, however, was healed and training again within a day. Less than a week later, he took a sword to the side, clinched to blade, and proceeded to beat his opponent into submission. While losing by first blood stipulations, he won by submission. Taking this lesson, Czarn Vojin approached dueling in a completely new light. Fully diving into a rage induced, berserker fighting style, Czarn Vojin took up the moniker of "The Demon Bull." He proceeded to win every duel he fought in to submission for nearly 7 years. This style caused numerous grievous injuries that drew the ire of the doctors in the hospital, one student doctor in particular. Legionary Medicus Aquila Magnus Lanalia, a biopsionic who wanted to learn how to treat battle wounds properly, was placed on Aomori to treat the duelists who were injured. Over the 3 years she was in the hospital, she butted heads with Czarn Vojin constantly. However, all the pain and injury was worth it in the Fall of 3177, when the Asura allowed Vojin to challenge for the title of Asura. Defeat and Complications The duel was one of extreme interest to the nobles of Reticulum and a dream for Vojin. If Czarn Vojin won, he would be one of the youngest Asura's in history at 25, and recognized as one of the greatest duelists alive until he grows out of his prime. On the day of the match, he and the Asura stepped into the ring, to the roar of the vast majority of Reticulum nobility. In the end, the nearly hour long match ended in brutal fashion. After 45 minutes of fairly even combat, the injuries started taking their toll. The last five minutes of the duel devolved into torture, as Vojin couldn't defend himself and the Asura kept breaking bones and cutting tendons until he begged for mercy. Vojin refused. This continued until exhaustion, pain taking him, and he awoke later in the hospital. The damage of the fight was extreme. After an hour long lecture from Magnus Lanalia, the High Practitioner made a recommendation; amputation and cyber refit. Since the damage to Czarn Vojin's limbs was so extreme, this would be the quickest recovery period to get back into dueling. Vojin, however, refused to let this happen, and preferred to heal and stay with his natural limbs over replacements. To this, Magnus Lanalia offered the idea of having psionic healing constantly over the course of nearly a year. This would cause massive shock and need constant doctor care. Czarn agreed, and the High Practitioner also agreed, on the condition Lanalia is the doctor to do the healing. Recovery and... Other Complications... (3177-3178) Over the course of the year, Vojin was not happy. The Cygnus war was starting and he was trapped in a bed. In the first month, he attempted to go back into training, but could barely move. By the third month, he was able to walk by himself, but Lanalia kept him in his place. By the sixth month, was able to start training to a degree, but was forced back into his place by Lanalia. Finally admitting defeat, he stay still for maximum recovery. Over time, he started to vent his frustrations to Lanalia, how his friends and classmates are dying and he's stuck in a bed. She, in turn, vented how her friends and fellow soldiers were dying while she was forced to take care of one extremely stubborn and stupid Rakshasa. Over time, the venting turned into mutual fondness, which escalated one night. After ten months of intense healing and system stress, Czarn Vojin's hair went from jet black to almost entirely stark white. His body had been scarred in over a hundred different places. However, he was able to start training again. While not under direct care of Lanalia, she maintained regular check ups, and their little affair was ongoing. By the end of the year, Czarn Vojin was fully medically cleared and about to sign up under an Assassin Yaksha to help contribute with the war effort. However, before he was able to do so, Lanalia threw in a small complication; she was pregnant and expecting a girl. Vojin took a week after this revelation to collect his thoughts on the matter. For the first time in ten years, he returned to his family home. He went through his father's and grandfather's old belongings and read through their diaries, old memoirs and books. After this time, he returned to Lanalia, and promised to stay true to her and Predannosta. When asked about this name, he told her it meant Devotion, and Lanalia took that as enough of a proposal. Fatherhood and the Aftermath (3178-3190) Within two months, the marriage was planned and processed. Czarn Vojin was married to Magnus Lanalia, and by July of 3179, Czarn Predannosta was born. After a few months of blissful new parenthood (and getting Lanalia pregnant again) Vojin looked for a more stable and "safer" career path. Many Reticulum children are raised without one or both of their parents, and he did not plan to do the same. Heading to Imperial Prime and offering his services as as a bodyguard to anyone who was interested, his contract was won by a certain Eridanii named Exchequer Eridanus Division 8A Paragraph 79 Subsection ©, effective January 1st, 3180. The decade he worked under Division, Vojin learned much. Helping the then Exchequer "reclaim misplaced taxes" was an eye opening experience, as he saw first hand the corruption and pettiness most nobles can exhibit. This informed a more jaded response to nobility as a whole. Eventually sick of all the honeyed words and double speak, he developed a tendency to be as blunt as possible in his mannerisms and speech. This angered quite a few nobles, though others appreciated his candor. Vojin only lasted the decade of monotonous work due to the occasional synth skirmish that would burst out in a nearby area, or the few synth assassins that would be targeting nobles he and Division were collecting from. By the time his decade contract was up, the Cygnus war was in full swing. Czarn Vojin had one thing in mind, being as close to home as possible. While his family was not politically active by nature, he worried for his family's safety. Parting ways with Division, he went home to Aomori, and tried to become a Yaksha in order to stay at home, watch after his children, and give his loving wife freedom, having been the stay-at-home mother of the relationship. For him to become a Yaksha, he required approval from the Asura to do so, as well as a trial by combat to see if he has the temperament and skill to train some of the best. On the day of his trial, in the spring of 3190, he walked out of his home to the sparring ring his father trained him in. Much to his surprise and shock, he did not find one of the current Yaksha waiting for him to spar with, but the Asura themself. Rematch This rematch was entirely different. No screaming crowds, no witnesses, just two people in a ring, circling each other. Unlike the previous battle, this one was paced, and lasted almost two hours in length. This time around, both Vojin and the Asura sustained few injuries, fighting an even and slow pace. After an hour and forty minutes, the pace slowed, both fighters exhausted. At this point, Czarn Vojin would say he lost the fight, though the truth is slightly different. Seeing the fight as even, and that the new Czarn Vojin had evidently learned from the mistakes of his past, the Asura announced his submission. This shocked Vojin, and he demanded an explanation. The Asura explained that winning is not the most important thing to a Yaksha. The ability to teach is to understand both the joy of victory, chasing that high, as well as the suffering of defeat. However, victory and defeat can both cause suffering, if given the right application. Vojin had experienced both victory and defeat at the hands of the Asura, though he had never "beat" the Asura. This drove Vojin near mad, as he was robbed the opportunity of actually best the Asura. However, this fire was exactly what the Asura wanted Vojin to keep. With this, the Asura approved of Czarn Vojin's appointment to Yaksha, as well as admission to the High Order of Reticulum; the Order of the Blue Forest. Tragedy and Loss (3190-3194) This time period is what Vojin would consider the best years of his life. For a few years, his responsibilities were simply teaching his students from his private isle, raising his children and spending time with family. All seemed right in the world until a communication came in for his wife Lanalia. Due to the war, all available troops were being mustered for the defense of the Empire against the Synthetic threat. After deliberation and discussion for hours, Lanalia agreed to join as support crew while Vojin cares for the children. It was only fair since she spent a decade doing so for Vojin. For a few years, this seemed to work. Lanalia was helping the war effort, and Vojin was taking care of the kids. All that changed September of 3194. A communication came back to the Czarn family. Lanalia was killed in action. Distraught and enraged, Vojin went on a tear through the jungle of his island home. By the end of it, Vojin was exhausted, bruised and beaten, having slain several fauna, including a few Nightmarchers, in his rage. After this, he returned to his children to deliver the news. Predannosta immediately left the room, refusing to speak to Vojin for months. Prochnost seemed to understand and even offered consolation, much to the surprise of most of the family. The Dark Years (3194-3196) The funeral was done in short order, with Vojin taking Lanalia's death extremely hard. Drinking to forget, he slowly started backing away from society. He maintained his duties as a Yaksha, but barely took direct tutelage over students. During this time, Prochnost grew closer to his father and took over the familial responsibilities of administration and meeting nobility at the young age of 14. Predannosta, on the other hand, left Vojin's school to "expand her horizons" while actually just avoiding him in general. For roughly a year, things were getting worse. Vojin's alcoholism was wreaking havoc on his health and the leadership of the family. Eventually, a suggestion was given to him. In 3195, he went to do his first Pilgrimage to Andophael. While getting far, he failed in completing the trials. The experience did help him refocus, and wrestle to get his alcoholism under control. It wasn't until the following year that Vojin successfully completed the trials, and giving him a new experience and renewal of faith. Recent Events (3196-Current) With renewed purpose, Vojin throws himself back into work and politicking, working closely with Prochnost as he does. He has since taken opportunities to become more diplomat than bloodthirsty fighter. A seat for a Lyran ambassador opened up after the death of the previous holder. Trying his hand in politics, he accepted the role. Equipment Infamy and Reckoning '''These two battleaxe were crafted by Czarn Amai, Czarn Vojin's mother, once he graduated as a wielder. Built into the blades of the axes are two gravity manipulators that can make the blades heavier or lighter depending on the need. When merged, this can be used as an anchor and potentially stop light vehicles. In addition to this, the sheaths that hold the axes can remain attached to the axeheads. If done, the battery that powers the gravity manipulators funnel into the sheaths, converting them to pseudo-stun batons. '''The Arsenal '''Czarn Vojin has, quite literally, dozens of daggers and throwing axes in his stock. During his "Demon Bull" phase, hundreds of marriage and betrothal proposals came flooding in. Due to this, minor gifts of throwing axes and throwing daggers flooded his armoury. There are daggers from all over Reticulum, though the ones he mainly keeps on his person were made by close friends and family. '''Czarn Tooth and the Dadger '''Located on his back at all times, Vojin keeps two long daggers that are low quality by Reticulum standards, though these are almost entirely sentimental. Before specializing, his kids, Czarn Predannosta and Prochnost, made their "Crafter Admissions" weapon. Predannosta made the "Czarn Tooth" where Prochnost made the "Dadger." While better than most average weapons, Vojin has never used them to kill, only having them as a reminder of his kids '''Cryptozoology '''Vojin Czarn’s convertible motorcycle is equipped with silenced Reticulum mag pistols just above its extended front tire. The main body is a blood red light yet durable polycarbonate shell with muted burnt orange accents that enhance its line and the seat is a soft and buoyant synthetic leather-like designed to be comfortable for long rides. The shell hugs the matte black reinforced ship-grade steel frame. A thin but durable tinted glass-like visor/fender partly shields the front tire as well as approximately half of the body from attacks at the front, most importantly the head. In case of combat situations, a small personal emitter shield device can extend outward to cover more as well as the sides. The mag pistols and a small space around them are omitted from the extended shield area. These pistols have a magazine of twenty rounds and can be fired from the clutch at the simple push of a button. The sleek and aerodynamic body features a battery “tank” that can safely hold three spare batteries as well as a fourth in the engine. Due to a few proprietary Hennessey designs, it can run nearly silent and is only audible as a low end bass hum. When closed, the Czarn family crest of an axe and sword also serves as a near-instantaneous push-button ignition. The front and back tires are actually the two halves of its hoverplates, either splitting and moving upwards into slots within the body when converting to a hover mode. The lower portion of the main body has storage space for two axes, one on each side, with its sides capable of covering a rider’s legs. All in all, the only weak point when in combat is from the back. The Montecchi family crest is stamped into the engine, a stylized phoenix wreathed in flame with the words Provocare, Dedit et Postulavit surrounding it. Just below that is a smaller personal insignia for Motifex Fornax Montecchi Hennessey Venom, an upright hammer within a burning wheel. Family Czarn Enterprises The Czarn family has a long standing tradition of personal competence. While family members gain stipends and aid if they go through a difficult time, a member of the Czarn family strives to become independent of the rest of the family. Due to this, dozens of businesses and start ups pop up around sector. Some stay independent, but many end up being part of Czarn Enterprises; a conglomerate of the family businesses that share a logo. The businesses Czarn Vojin has direct ownership of the following. [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Drake_Agency '''The Black Drake Agency] Started by Czarn Drakon, first Master of Czarn Isle, this agency was done in conjunction with his wife, Czarn Vitaliya (nee Zmiiya). The agency works as a front facing and accessible way to hire Reticulum, Aquilan, Serpens, Crux and Fornax bodyguards. The Moxen Bar Franchise Started shortly after marriage of Czarn Selezen and Diamora Sia, an Eridanus Countess. Since opening up the first bar, the Mox Aomarine, the franchise has catered to a wide variety of tastes, spanning to multiple planets. The Black Dragon Tea Gardens A horticulturalist in his spare time, Czarn Gibel and his wife, Czarn Colette (nee Novak), started the Black Dragon Tea Gardens as a family project. Over time, it has grown to a larger operation, providing some of the highest quality of teas to both Reticulum and some of the various nobles in the sector. The Red Room Started some time after the marriage of Czarn Gordost and Jane Ime, a Lyran Neshmet. Gordost and Ime had a shared love of dance, and decided to open a dance school. This was more formalized when Czarn Gordost became a Yaksha. Czarn Gordost taught blade dancing, whereas Czarn Ime taught more professional Lyran styles. Together, they eventually merged the two into a unified form, both elegant and deadly. Currently, Czarn Ime is the headmistress of the school, with Czarn Chione (nee Ishii) acting as her understudy. End of the Barrel Distillery Originally started by Czarn Boyet, this distillery specializes in distilling Star Pomegranate, a key component in Batista Bombs. Currently, there are a number of alcohols distilled based on a variety of fruits. While originally the Star Pomegranate based moonshine-esque spirit was the original mass produced good, it has increased since. There are currently 4 additional types of spirits being produced; a whiskey, a gin, a vodka, a rum and an absinthe. School of the Raging Blade Czarn Vojin's own pet project and creation, the School of the Raging Blade focuses on harnessing anger and rage and turning that into fuel to fight. The key lesson is that is taught at the school is how to control and contain anger, and when to release it. This style has been taught to most Czarns, though very few Czarns tend to lead into a Yaksha role. Though the school's overall attendance has dropped from it's all time highs of when it first opened, it maintains a high overall attendance. While Czarn Vojin himself has been unable to train, he has his daughter, Czarn Predannosta, take up as head lecturer in his stead. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Reticulum Members